The affects of a Kishin
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Maka and Soul are sent after a Kishin who gives off a strange aura that causes people to act out their sexual frustrations. Our favourite duo think they can handle it. Will they be able to fight it or will one of them sucumb to their deepest desires? O-o


Hey so this is just a quick one shot that i wrote during my lunch break at school. I apologise for any gramatical errors, it was written on my iPod and those things can be a little tricky to work :D

Please enjoy

* * *

><p>The affects of a Kishin<p>

A cold wind was blowing in on Death City as Maka and Soul made their way to the latest kishin sighting. Arriving at the destination, Soul changed into a scythe in preparation for the incoming battle.

"Stein says that the kishin gives off an aura that causes people to act out their most hidden secrets so we need to be on the lookout for people acting oddly okay Soul?" Maka informed her partner.

"Yeah sure" came the toothy white-haired boys reply.

Taking a few steps forward, Maka headed into the forest before her as she clutched onto Soul.

There was an eerie silence and Maka let out an involuntary shiver as she walked further into the woods. She stopped dead as she came to a slight clearing in the woods.

Soul appeared in the blade of his scythe. "Are you okay Maka? Have you found something?" he asked.

"No it's okay I just feel a little weird that's all. I'm fine" Maka replied.

However, without warning Maka lifted the scythe up towards her and brought the blade close to her face. She allowed the metal to press against her cheek and let out a soft moan as the cool surface cane into contact with her skin.

"What the hell Maka? What's wrong with you?" Soul shouted.

Maka ignored his shouts and slid the blade down her face and past her neck. Then she allowed it to come into contact with her breasts and sighed as she felt it rub against her nipple. Soul couldn't believe what was happening and attempted to transform back into his human form. However something stopped him, like an unknown force and so he was forced to try and shout to Maka.

"Maka please stop. I think it's the kishin that's making you do this. Please snap out of it." His attempts were useless as Maka let a moan escape her lips.

Soul had to admit, in other circumstances he would be loving this but he needed to help his meister. Especially as Maka was now heading dangerously close to her inner thigh.

"Mmmmm Soul" Maka whispered as she allowed the blade to brush against her panties. Soul had to admit he was getting hard and he lost the will to fight as the kishin finally took over him too.

He leaned out of the blade to lap at Maka's slit through her underwear. The blond haired beauty moaned and arched towards Soul. He rewarded her by pushing her panties to the side and inserting a single digit into her already dripping core. She moaned and thrust into his hand as she cried out in pleasure.

Regaining some control, Maka rotated the scythe so that the handle was facing her entrance. Soul couldn't follow Maka's plans but soon felt her wet fold as she pushed the end deep into her.

Soul yelled in ecstasy as he felt every thrust surge through him. As Maka sped up her thrusts Soul heard her moan louder and louder until he felt he release and orgasm.

Removing the weapon, Maka discarded it as she collapsed into a panting heat on the forest floor. With a new found sense of power, Souk transformed back to his human state.

"You have been a bad girl Maka" he whispered huskily to the girl below him. She gazed up into his crimson eyes with a sultry look on her face.

"Then teach me a lesson Soul" she added silkily.

The weapon didn't need to be told twice as he immediately pressed his lips to hers in a heated and passionate kiss. Soul then squeezed Maka's breasts gently through her shirt as she moaned lightly. This increased Souls confidence and he trailed hot kisses down Maka's stomach towards her thighs.

Maka let out a groan of anticipation and arched upwards in an attempt to get Soul to touch her where she needed it. He smirked at her eagerness and proceeded to remove her panties. Immediately an intoxicating accent filled his nostrils and he could tell she was wet for him.

He just stared at her for a while, and removed his grip on her breasts. Feeling the loss, Maka looked up. With a toothy grin Soul disappeared between her legs and it was only when she felt his tongue enter her that she realised what he was doing.

Throwing her head back in pleasure Maka felt powerless as Soul devoured her. His tongue thrust in and out of her with incredible speed and it wasn't long before yet again Maka succumbed to orgasm.

As Maka came down from her high, she felt in total bliss. Soul finished lapping her up and hovered over her to kiss her. Maka could taste herself on him and had to admit it wasn't unpleasant.

Soul was about to speak when he felt tentative hands reach down and tug his jeans off his body, along with his boxers. He looked up at Maka wide eyed.

"It's my turn" she smiled before guiding his hard member towards her core that was yet again soaked.

With one swift movement she had pulled Soul into her and her hips lifted up towards him. Soul couldn't help but buck at the amazing sensations she was feeling. Spurred on by the pants and pleas of his meister, Soul began to thrust in and out of Maka, setting a pace that she could match. The pair made love under the light of the smirking sun, unaware that they were being watched.

"It's a good job that there wasn't really a kishin isn't it Marie?" Stein said to his partner, as he observed the reactions his students were having to the gas he had spread in the clearing.

Marie could only nod in agreement, trying not to touch herself. She had been turned on by the show and knew she needed release and fast.

Hoping she wouldn't be caught, Marie began to finger herself gently. She let a soft moan escape her lips as she increased her pace. Unfortunately Stein had seen her and abruptly pulled her hand away from her body. She whimpered at the loss.

"I'll handle this" Stein said with a wink.

Marie could only giggle in anticipation. It was going to be fun for her from now on when she was researching with Stein.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be appriciated :D<p> 


End file.
